Sora
by Suigin Walker
Summary: Una pequeña colección de micro drabbles.
1. I

_**Disclamer:**_ "**Sora O Miageru Shoujo No Hitomi Ni Utsuru Sekai" **o** "Munto" **en su defecto (dada que la procedencia es en sí es de una OVA con el nombre del segundo), no me pertenecen. Lo único mío es la trama del fanfic. Y aclaró, no gano ningún dinero con esto.

_**Advertencia:**_ Errores ortográficos.

N/A: Aquí hay unos micro drabbles.

* * *

**Lluvia**.

La lluvia era lo único que la conectaba con los demás, y le permitía ser ella por un instante, le permitía ser Yumemi la chica normal de secundaria, no Yumemi la chica del destino, ni mucho menos la salvadora del mundo.

**Cielo.**

Siempre que fijaba su vista en esas islas flotantes, fantaseaba con estar sobre ellas, y estar cada vez más cerca del sol, la luna y las estrellas. Pero era doloroso, porque solo ella podía verlas, porque solo sus ojos esmeraldas eran capaces de visualizar aquel paraíso en lo alto, más allá de las nubes.

**Amistad.**

Entrelazo sus manos con las de ambas, una de cada lado, como dos alas que le daban el valor y la seguridad para lanzarse de aquel santuario e ir en busca del futuro soñado. Corriendo como si fueran niñas de nuevo, gritaron y saltaron. Su amistad era fuerte, hasta el punto de poner la vida en manos de las otras.

**Pesadilla.**

Y así como si fuera una pesadilla, vislumbró el fin de ambos mundos, el suyo y el de Munto. Y por un breve instante tuvo miedo, mucho miedo.

**Mano.**

La mano de Munto siempre fue suave y cálida, enviando una descarga eléctrica por su piel, haciéndola sentir más viva y provocando que su corazón sonara a cada roce. Y cuando él le preguntaba si estaba lista para luchar por el futuro, ella solo estrechaba esa mano.

**Recuerdo.**

El primer encuentro siempre es recordado, la joven rubia sabia que eso era así, pues ella lo estaba experimentando en gran medida desde que los ojos dorados solo podían materializarse en su subconsciente cuando lo deseaba. Cuando anhelaba recordarle.

**Utilidad.**

Una mano que sostener, eso había dicho Kazuya cuando explicó la importancia de Suzume en su vida. La chica de ojos verdes sintió algo de celos, porque a diferencia de ella. Yumemi no podía decir con exactitud qué utilidad, más allá que la de darle poder, podía brindarle a Munto.

**Memorias.**

Era doloroso, la felicidad y tristeza juntas de la mano, como una película vieja. Cada emoción, cada sonrisa y lágrima habían fluido entre las mentes de ambos, y al final; ella poseía las memorias de su vida, y él las de ella.

**Mentiroso.**

Al oír esa acusación, Munto pensó que Yumemi era más perceptiva que cualquiera. Fue capaz de percibir su mentira, de ver a través de sus hirientes palabras y pedidos de retirada.

**Realidad.**

Ichiko tosió, ante la clara evidencia de esa confesión amorosa de Munto hacia su mejor amiga, no era que estuviera celosa (enojada, tal vez, por ser dejada de lado), pero también recordando que tenían algo importante que hacer. No se quedaría esperando el fin inminente solo porque la respuesta de Yumemi tardaba en llegar, por ello, decidió traerlos a la realidad.

**Rojo.**

Las hebras del cabello rojizo era lo más vivido en la mente de Yumemi tras el incidente de medio año atrás, tanto que al ver los rotuladores en la tienda de la esquina los compro y escribió con rojo el nombre del rey cien veces en el diario antes de irse a dormir.

**Guardianes.**

-Y me la traes antes de las diez-ordenó Ichiko con el ceño fruncido.

-Lo hare-respondió Munto algo nervioso ante la mirada de aquella humana.-Por cierto… ¿Cómo sabias que vendría aquí?-preguntó curioso.

-Louie-san me lo dijo.-soltó Ichiko con calma.-Él, al igual que yo, no somos estúpidos. Que las hormonas no se alteren-demandó con la voz áspera y la mirada echando chispas.

-¡Ichiko!-gritó Yumemi apenada.

-Parecen dos perros guardianes-se quejó Munto por lo bajo.

-Y somos los mejores.-alardeó Ichiko, pillando las palabras del rey. Munto solo dio un respingo.

**Amor.**

El sentimiento al inicio fue indescifrable, luego difuso y algo extraño, más tarde fue doloroso de a ratos y reconfortante en otros, fue el valor infundado en el espíritu de ambos, el lazo que les unía. Y al besarse, ese sentimiento se multiplico.


	2. II

_**Disclamer:**_ "**Sora O Miageru Shoujo No Hitomi Ni Utsuru Sekai" **o** "Munto" **en su defecto (dada que la procedencia es en sí es de una OVA con el nombre del segundo), no me pertenecen. Lo único mío es la trama del fanfic. Y aclaró, no gano ningún dinero con esto.

_**Advertencia:**_ Errores ortográficos.

N/A: otra tanda de micro drabbles, con un drabble de regalo.

**

* * *

****Duda.**

¿Realmente todo había acabado?, ¿No volvería a ser necesaria? ¿No volvería a verle nunca?, Yumemi tenía sus dudas, así como temor de que esta vez fuera más riesgoso que la vez anterior, y que fuese la última vez que pelease a su lado. Dejo la madera consumirse en la hoguera que cuidaba de manera ausente.

**Sonata.**

La maestra de música la llamo aparte al terminar las clases y le pregunto interesada quien fue la inspiración para tal sonata más hermosa y llena de esperanza.

-Para un rey-respondió con sonrisa nostálgica Yumemi.

**Sueños.**

Las aspiraciones de Yumemi siempre habían sido pocas: doctora, maestra de jardín de infantes, ama de casa. Todos sueños limitados, ninguno extraordinario. No aspiraba a más y sin embargo cuando se convirtió en la reina del mundo mágico sintió que eso ya era natural para ella.

**Mitad.**

El mundo es el reflejo del espíritu, siempre en constante cambio como el mismo corazón. Ella era un reflejo de Munto, y él era el reflejo de ella. Las mitades extraviadas en el vasto universo, las almas que siempre se buscaban pero nunca se tocaban más allá de los límites impuestos. Aún si la barrera volviese a separarles ella besaría la muralla invisible enviando los sentimientos de sus labios a los de su otra mitad.

**Flor.**

Amanecía en el jardín cubierta de verdes hojas, y flores exóticas, como un cuento fantástico. Siendo arrullada por su príncipe, que en vez de serlo tenía el título de rey. Y cuando estaba en completa conciencia de estar despierta, una flor era puesta en su cabello. Y ella solo acariciaba la mano de quien lo hizo. Sonriendo con cariño al hombre de cabellera de fuego.

**Valentía.**

La valentía no es solo la imprudencia de hacer algo lo que ningún otro ha hecho, es también el reconocer errores, tomarlos y corregirlos. Y eso fue lo que Yumemi le demostró cuando aseguro que no dejaría a ningún corazón abandonado y hundirse en la oscuridad, le demostró que ser valiente es ir por la verdad y actuar. Munto supo que eso era lo que hacia Yumemi al enfrentar a Gntarl.

**Sabiduría.**

Ryuely era sabia, por algo era la profetisa real, no solo por predecir el futuro con sus ojos violetas, sino también por darse cuenta de cosas que habían quedado en el olvido de tiempos pasados.

El fuego de la guerra y las pérdidas de valiosas vidas no da espacio para sentimientos de ese tipo. Pero ella con solo ver a Yumemi y a Munto juntos, adivino que el brillo en los ojos de ambos era el de dos personas enamoradas.

**Temor.**

El miedo de Munto era la muerte de ella, la fugaz existencia de su cuerpo y su alma. Si ella moría, el también lo haría, porque sus corazones estaban conectados.

**Obsequios.**

El anillo de oro que siempre llevaba en su mano, se lo entregó. La capa rojiza de su primera vez en el mundo bajo se la cedió. La distancia los separaría una vez más, pero al menos, esos obsequios eran como tenerle cerca.

**Beso.**

Fue tímido y lindo. El contacto de ambas bocas al rozarse generó la vivida necesidad de más cercanía. Luego, ambos se sintieron volar, y al separar sus labios, respiraron el aire que tanta falta les hacía. Porque se lo estaban arrebatando entre ellos, entre besos.

**Luz.**

Entre insultos y reclamos, Munto tuvo que sobrevivir, siempre siendo apuntado con el dedo como si fuera un pecado andante, creación del diablo. Él sabía que no era así, que tenía un destino que cumplir. Pero el dolor escondido en su frió corazón era pesado, al menos lo fue hasta que soñó con la luz de la esperanza, no solo la del mundo. Sino también la suya.

**Confianza.**

-Ven aquí Yumemi-pidió él. Cediendo ante la determinación de la chica del destino.

Yumemi sonrió y se lanzo desde lo alto, confiando plenamente en que él la sostendría entre sus brazos.

**Pareja.**

-Así que Suzume-san es pareja de Kazuya-san-dijo Munto, como si estuviera tratando de entenderlo.

-Si lo sé, es…; algo raro-expresó Yumemi ante la escena de Suzume abrazando a un hombre disfrazado de conejo que repartía volantes y a Kazuya viéndola con ternura.

-Aún no logro entenderlo-comentó algo frustrado con las cejas alzadas.-¿Qué es _pareja _en realidad?-interrogó confundido, rascándose la cabellera puntiaguda.

-Ya te lo dije Munto, son dos personas que superan las adversidades juntos, confían plenamente uno en el otro y cuyos sentimientos mutuos entre ambos no pueden ser destruidos-explicó Yumemi de manera tranquila. Aunque claro que solo dio a entender la imagen de pareja que le daban su amiga y el novio de esta.

-Entonces ¿Nosotros seriamos una pareja también?-inquirió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Yumemi solo comenzó a negar con balbuceos indescifrables, mientras estaba roja de pies a cabeza. Suzume que había visto todo sonrío alegre.

-¡Yeah! ¡Yumemi ya tiene novio! ¡Ahora solo falta Ichiko!-celebró la castaña.


	3. III

_**Disclamer:**_ "**Sora O Miageru Shoujo No Hitomi Ni Utsuru Sekai" **o** "Munto" **en su defecto (dada que la procedencia es en sí es de una OVA con el nombre del segundo), no me pertenecen. Lo único mío es la trama del fanfic. Y aclaró, no gano ningún dinero con esto.

_**Advertencia:**_ Errores ortográficos.

N/A: otra tanda de micro drabbles, dos drabbles de regalo.

* * *

**Heridas**

Yumemi se sintió algo cohibida al ver las cicatrices que las ropas ocultaban. Munto reconoció esa curiosidad y preocupación plasmada en los orbes de la joven, con la voz cortante simplemente dijo:

-Son heridas de guerra.

**Héroe caído**

Yumemi no supo su nombre en ese instante, tampoco lo que había significado para Munto perderlo. Pero aún así, en silencio se imagino el dolor del Rey, y de los más allegados a ese hombre, que para ella era un héroe de la misma índole que sí misma y Munto.

Se inclinó y dejo un ramo de crisantemos con lirios, sus flores preferidas. Junto las palmas de sus manos, y aunque no tuviese un incienso delante suyo consumiéndose. Dío sus respetos.

-Gracias. Por confiarnos el futuro siendo tan inexpertos. Te lo agradezco muchísimo Gass-san.

Se irguió emprendiendo caminó hacia la ladera en la cual Munto le esperaba, dejando atrás aquella tumba sin cuerpo, con las flores siendo acariciadas por el sol y el viento.

**Color**

El mundo a su alrededor era una mezcla de diferentes matices de blancos, negros y grises. Un mundo corriente, donde ella solo veía color en lo desconocido para otros, haciéndola sentir excluida. Pero aquel día que todos pudieron ver las islas flotantes como le había dicho Ichiko. Todo su mundo se llenó de colores. Fue parte de todos, y todos de ella.

**Abrazó**

Todas las veces en que la rescato de largas caídas al vacio, terminaron convirtiéndose en abrazos que deseo que jamás terminasen.

**Estereotipo**

Muchas adolecentes de su edad, suelen tener un estereotipo de hombre definido. Su príncipe azul, su caballero de la noche, su alma gemela. Pero Yumemi solo tenía un tipo de hombre que pudiera interesarle. Único, misterioso. Deseaba amar y sentirse atraída por alguien de quien apenas sabía algo en concreto. Munto era ese alguien, apareciendo en su vida en el momento justo.

**Acosador**

La palabra resonó en su cabeza unos instantes. Serian de mundos diferentes, pero el significado de aquello era similar.

-No lo soy ¡Soy Munto-sama!-respondió irritado. Se sentía insultado.

**Eco.**

Su voz resonó en aquella oscuridad que engullía poco a poco su espíritu. Con determinación se puso de pie y corrió a salvar a aquellos que le eran importantes. Las palabras de Munto resonaron como un eco de aliento en su corazón. En tanto descendía en picada hacia sus amigas. Las salvaría, salvaría su futuro, el de Munto, el de ellas, el de todos.

**Fuego**

Las caricias fueron suaves, el ambiente era cálido al ser verano y el roce de piel con piel solo aumentaba la intensidad de fuego que había nacido en ese momento. Yumemi miro las estrellas de la noche, y sintió que el sol mismo estaba demasiado cerca de ella y Munto. Pero sabía que era el calor producido por ambos, no el de la estrella madre.

**Tiempo.**

Yumemi sabía que no era un adulto, y que las decisiones que tomo fueron más sabias que las de cualquier adulto o mago ancestral del Mundo Mágico. Pero no se sentía como tal, miro a Munto dormir en sus piernas y sonrió. Aún era joven, ya habría tiempo para madurar. Por ahora, disfrutaría de su juventud.

**Casamenteras**

Yumemi se mordió el labio inferior. Por un lado quería reír, y por otro, detener semejante situación. Suzume a su lado tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Girándose, fijo sus ojos cafés en los de su amiga. La chica de orbes esmeraldas mantuvo el contacto visual. Suplicando con el brillo de sus pupilas, que evitaran el desastre antes de que este se produjese.

—Pero si son iguales—argumentó bajito la otra muchacha divertida.

Yumemi le dio la razón en eso asintiendo, pero rápidamente negó.

—No es justo, la trajimos aquí con una mentira—replicó la rubia con algo de culpa.

—Es por su felicidad—convino la otra con un tono algo serio, para dar énfasis en que deseaba que su plan resultase.

La tan conocida Chica del Destino hizo una mueca, frunciendo un poco las cejas. Suspiro resignada.

— ¡¿QUÉ?—un grito alerto a ambas chicas, que, rápidamente, se encogieron aún más, asomandose con sumo cuidado de la pared que las cubría.

¿De quién era la voz?, pues…

—Ichiko-sama, cálmese. —replicó la voz de un joven. Al parecer estaba en parte nervioso, en parte asustado. Nadie podía culparle.

—P-P-PE-PERO, ¡Nos engañaron! ¡¿Qué no te importa?—La chica de cabello chocolate estaba roja como un tomate, y le temblaban los labios.

El joven se sonrojo, rascandose la mejilla con un dedo. Bufó, en parte avergonzado, y en parte irritado.

—Estoy acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas. —confesó con pesadumbre.

— ¿Q-Q-Qué?—balbuceó la chica ahora algo curiosa.

Otro suspiro por parte de él.

—Munto-sama suele hacer lo mismo casi cada mes. —Gruñido—Se cree que si consigo pareja dejare de molestarle. Pero se equivoca, no se escapara tan fácilmente. —susurró, aunque para la más alta del trió humano que había visitado Los Cielos aquello fue audible.

Una sonrisa apareció en la cara de la joven de ojos castaños. Rió.

—Somos dos. Aunque Yumemi me pida que ya no me preocupe. Lo seguiré haciendo. —afirmó la chica, cruzándose de brazos con orgullo. Su rostro llevaba una sonrisa de suficiencia.

El joven mostro una ligera sonrisa.

—Aunque no negare que Munto-sama hizo una buena elección esta vez—comentó él, comenzando a caminar. Dejando a una helada Ichiko en su lugar.

A los diez pasos dados, la chica ya iba detrás de él diciendo:

— ¡¿Q-Q-Qué quisiste decir con eso Louie?—

Una vez ambos se perdieron de su campo visual. Tanto Yumemi como Suzume chocaron las manos.

* * *

**N/A:** ¡Si chicos y chicas! ¡He vuelto! Ojala les hayan gustado estos últimos drabbles. También quiero anunciarles que estoy trabajando en un fic de Munto. Que ocurre luego del anime.

Apenas termine el primer capi, lo publicare.

¡Eso es todo! ¡Besos y abrazos!

PD: Proxima actualización para el 31 de Octubre. ¡Si Hallowen!


	4. IV

_**Disclamer:**_ "**Sora O Miageru Shoujo No Hitomi Ni Utsuru Sekai" **o** "Munto" **en su defecto (dada que la procedencia es en sí es de una OVA con el nombre del segundo), no me pertenecen. Lo único mío es la trama del fanfic. Y aclaró, no gano ningún dinero con esto.

_**Advertencia:**_ Errores ortográficos.

N/A: ¡Feliz Hallowen!

* * *

**Botín**

Ichiko frunció el ceño, visiblemente molesta. Suzume a su lado reía, mientras miraba con ligero asombro la gran cantidad de dulces, que, seguramente estaban dentro de esa pequeña bolsa, la cual mostraba signos de explotar de un momento a otro.

— ¡Conseguiste muchos Munto!—señalo Yumemi divertida. En tano el aludido solo sonreía, creyendo que estaba haciendo bien las cosas.

—Debe ser por las orejas y el raro traje. Es por eso—susurró con molestia Ichiko, girando la cabeza hacia otra dirección, mientras entrecerraba los ojos y se cruzaba de brazos.

**Dientes**

Munto sudo, y trago fuertemente. Llevo uno de sus dedos y toco la punta de aquello que le estaba causando una seria sensación de inquietud. Yumemi cerró los ojos resignada, mientras Munto exclamaba algo como "filosos" y "fáciles de romper".

Fue así que, llevándose la mano a la boca, Yumemi se retiro la dentadura vampírica, bajo la mirada de asombro del rey del Reino Mágico.

— ¡Pudiste sacarte los dientes!—señalo maravillado.

—Es porque son dientes de plástico Munto…—explicó ella. Mientras algunas gotas de sudor le resbalaban de la nuca.

**Bruja**

Munto estaba más que preparado para ello. Además, era la primera vez que se enfrentaría a ella, por lo que sabía que debía mantenerse prudente. Miró a su alrededor, esperando a que Yumemi dejase el salón. No le importaba hacerlo en frente de todos, pero no quería que Yumemi viese lo que estaba por hacer.

Al ver como la susodicha se excusaba para ir al baño. Munto tomo el primer vaso de agua cercano y lo arrojo sobre su enemiga.

Se hizo el silencio. Y no uno agradable que por lo regular se corta fácilmente. Era un silencio de ultratumba. Bueno casi, Suzume, tras analizar la situación había reído. En tanto, Munto se encontraba contrariado.

— ¿El agua no es tu debilidad?—murmuró confundido.

Ichiko, quien tenía en esos momentos el sombrero de punta goteando, y la túnica mojada, así como el resto de su disfraz de bruja. Tomo su escoba dispuesta a matar a Munto con ella.

Munto se dijo mentalmente que debería hacer una investigación más profunda la próxima vez. Ichiko no se había desintegrado al contacto con el agua, tal como le había dicho Yumemi cuando le conto de las brujas.

**¿Dulce o truco?**

Era un hechizo extraño, se dijo Munto. Mientras meditaba lo que le había dicho Suzume. Aparentemente si la gente decía dulce, te daban un dulce, y si decían truco. Era porque debías darle algo tu a cambio, bueno o malo.

Fue entonces que se pregunto si había estado mal lo que había hecho. Después de todo, solo seguía las indicaciones finales de Suzume (las cuales eran confidenciales, le dijo, queriendo aclarar que no debía decirle a nadie que ella se lo había dicho).

— ¿Yumemi?—se inclino nuevamente al ver que la aludida tenia oculta su cara en sus manos.

— ¿Dulce o truco?—preguntó ella bajito. Con el rostro rojo, ahora visible tras haber retirado las manos de su cara.

Munto parpadeo.

—Truco—dijo él. Esperando redimir su aparente error con eso.

Claro que jamás espero que Yumemi le besara como él lo había hecho hace unos momentos.

**Fantasma**

Munto se puso delante de ella, atento a cada movimiento de aquel ser blanco. Yumemi rio divertida. En tanto su hermano seguía dando vueltas en la sala diciendo que era un fantasma. Moviendo al caminar, y gesticular con los brazos, la sábana blanca que llevaba encima del cuerpo.

**Gato Negro**

Yumemi siguió acariciando al felino con dulzura. Sin embargo, cuando Munto trato de hacerlo. El felino poso sus ojos ambarinos sobre los de Munto, y mientras este lo tenía alzado en sus manos. El gatito aprovecho a rascuñarle la cara.

Si, definitivamente los gatos negros eran de mala suerte.

**Calabaza**

— ¿Respira?—preguntó.

—No—respondio Yumemi.

— ¿Come?—volvió a preguntar.

—Huh, no—Yumemi cerró los ojos, mientras se debatía mentalmente si enserio le estaba preguntando algo como eso.

— ¿Por qué brilla?—cuestiono interesado, inclinándose para ver como un brillo anaranjado salía de los ojos triangulares y la boca zigzagueante.

— ¡Porque es una jodida lámpara de calabaza de Hallowen! ¡Por eso!—bramó Ichiko ya harta.

**Cementerio**

Brillante, sin duda. La luz de la luna iluminaba cada lapida del cementerio. Yumemi trago, le demostraría a Munto que era valiente y que no necesitaba de su ayuda.

El murmullo de las hojas activo su paranoia, y volvió su vista atrás, como esperando el surgir de algún monstruo. Munto solo apretó su mano, y ella, algo avergonzada, siguió caminando, a su lado.

Curiosamente, los sonidos de la noche, y el aullido de los perros ya no le parecían tan aterradores.

**Disfraz**

Se sonrojo, mientras la tela se acomodaba en su cuerpo. Trenzo su cabello con un listón, y se puso los zapatitos, que eran más parecidos a sandalias. Y salió de su casa.

—B-B-Bueno. Este vestido es original así que…—elevó la mirada, buscando aprobación en los ojos ambarinos.

Munto sonrió.

—Te ves como una princesa—dijo él.

* * *

N/A: ¡YA! , como podrán ver dedique estos drabbles a este día en especifico. Ahora, algunas aclaraciones para aquellos que se han perdido.

_Botín_: Creo que este no debería aclararlo pero por si las moscas. Munto fue con su ropa normal.

_Bruja: _En este drabble, Munto "investigo" por así decirlos sobre las brujas. Que en la mayoría de los relatos tradicionales, se desintegran al ser rociadas con agua. Derritiéndose.

_Calabaza:_ Aparecen prácticamente en todos lados. Son esas calabazas que sonríen. Las que brillan llevan velas dentro.

_Disfraz:_ Yumemi uso el trajo rosa que Munto le da en el anime.


End file.
